


Expectations

by dgalerab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Bisexual Kozume Kenma, Implied Autistic Kozume Kenma, M/M, Negotiations, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab
Summary: As far as their sexuality is concerned, Kuroo and Kenma are pretty much opposites. Kuroo offers a compromise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/gifts).



> Technically written for skittidyne, but still somehow the most self-indulgent thing I've written this month.

There’s a common belief that Kuroo is bisexual. Kuroo’s not sure when it started, though he’s fairly certain that every time he tries to be nice to a stranger, people assume he’s flirting. To be quite honest, Kuroo has never really been attracted to anyone. Maybe not even Kenma. But Kuroo likes sex, and now that they’re together, he likes sex with Kenma.

Kenma, on the other hand, is the opposite in every way, and thus everyone assumes he’s asexual. For a while, Kenma had too, but Kuroo has always known better. Kenma gets flustered around new people, but he gets flustered in a slightly different way when he’s attracted to them. Which is pretty much all the time. Girls. Boys. Everything in between. Kenma’s as bisexual as they come.

He’s just kind of uncomfortable with sex.

For a while, it’s difficult to manage. Kenma doesn’t deal well with intense emotions or feelings or stimuli, and he’s even worse at verbalizing them.

Kenma is clearly interested, excited to get his hands on Kuroo, and he’s good at it. Attentive, patient, focused. Kuroo is more than happy to let him experiment and strategize. But as well as Kenma adjusts to Kuroo’s preferences, he doesn’t seem to have as good a handle on his own.

Kuroo always does his best to make sure Kenma’s comfortable, but about three months into their relationship, Kenma breaks down in the middle of sex. It’s their first fight. Kuroo’s angry that Kenma didn’t tell him he was forcing it. Kenma insists he didn’t notice it either. They realize that, at unpredictable times, the massive amounts of touching and intense sensations of sex are too much for Kenma sometimes.

Kuroo is alright with this, Kenma is not really.

For a while, each time they have sex is a negotiation. After a while, it becomes natural, just a quick, “Sex today?” followed by a quick, “No touching” or “Yes but I don’t want to come,” or “Sure.” They figure out what’s ok and what’s not. It’s slow, but they’re not exactly the wildest in bed, so it works.

Still, sometimes, it doesn’t work so well.

Today is one of those days. Kenma’s answer to sex today was a resounding yes, as long as he can be entirely focused on Kuroo, and he was into it while he was mouthing along Kuroo’s sides and sliding his hands up and down Kuroo’s thighs, nudging Kuroo along into that haze of pleasure he’s gotten so good at drawing out.

Now, though, he has his face in between Kuroo’s thighs and he looks hesitant. “You don’t have to blow me,” Kuroo offers.

Kenma gives him a miserable stare. “I can’t,” he murmurs. “I feel icky suddenly.”

“Okay,” Kuroo says. He’s terribly hard and his dick is not happy about this turn of events, but if it’s bad for Kenma, it’s bad for Kenma.

“I wasn’t before,” Kenma says, peeling his hands off of Kuroo’s thighs like they’re suddenly crawling with bugs. It’s probably not too far off. Kenma has often described his hypersensitive times like his skin is crawling.

“It’s fine,” Kuroo says, sitting up. “Should I get myself off in the bathroom?”

Kenma shakes his head. “I want to watch,” he says, a touch sulkily. “I just can’t touch. Or smell.”

Lately, Kenma has been saying “can’t” instead of “don’t want to.” It’s strategic, and Kuroo figures it makes him feel less like he’s coping out and more like he’s just doing what he needs to. It’s a relief to hear.

“Sit back, then,” Kuroo says, pulling up a pillow for Kenma beside him. “Should I finger myself or just jerk off?”

“Whatever you want,” Kenma says, drawing his knees up and watching Kuroo intently.

Kuroo grins and takes his cock in his hand. “Alright,” he says, trying to make his voice go sultry. Kenma rolls his eyes, but he relaxes, resting the side of his head on his knees.

Kuroo strokes himself slowly, carefully, running his thumb along the tip of his erection. His erection flagged a little while they were talking, but he gets it back quickly. He does his best to put on a show for Kenma, arching back and moaning heartily. Kenma bites his lip as he watches, rubbing his feet together and curling his toes.

It’s not as good as when Kenma does it. Kuroo can never figure out how he does those little twists with the tips of his fingers along the head, but Kenma’s here and it feels warm and intimate, and it’s nice.

He lets the pleasure build up slowing, sliding his fingers gently up and down the shaft and easing himself into a slow crest of pleasure. He groans Kenma’s name out as he comes, spilling over himself.

“I can’t clean up,” Kenma murmurs.

“I’ve got it, don’t worry,” Kuroo replies, smiling.

Kenma doesn’t even try to smile back.

-X-

“I have a proposal,” Kuroo declares one day.

Kenma blinks up at him. He’s been in a bad mood ever since he backed out of sex last week. “What,” he says.

“Do you ever feel uncomfortable just with getting me off?” Kuroo asks.

“No,” Kenma says. He takes a moment to grind out an elaboration. “I like seeing it. And doing it. But there’s smells and feelings and… It’s a lot.”

“Ok, so what if you could get me off without touching or smelling or anything sticky?”

Kenma’s quiet for a while. “You’re suggesting sex toys.”

“A vibrator. With a remote,” Kuroo says. “And you control it, and you can touch or not touch, but it’s you doing it. Getting me off, right?”

The silence stretches on longer this time. Kuroo shifts uncomfortably under Kenma’s incomprehensible look. “Ok,” Kenma says. “But I want to try it the first time when I’m up for sex. And then I can prep you myself.”

Kuroo grins at him lazily. “You’re excited.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am _not._ ”

-X-

 “You wanna do it now?” Kuroo asks, the moment they’ve finally bought the vibrator they took a long time agreeing on.

Kenma nods. “I’m up for it, I think,” he murmurs.

“Let me know if you need to stop,” Kuroo says, but Kenma is already shoving him onto their bed.

His fingers linger over the button of his own jeans, but in the end, Kenma just shrugs off his hoodie and instead grabs at Kuroo’s jeans, popping the button open and thumbing at the zipper for a little bit, chewing at his lip. “I want to take my time,” he murmurs.

“Please,” Kuroo grins, gesturing invitingly.

Kenma smiles, his eyes sharp and biting. He tugs the zipper down and leans down to mouth at the head of Kuroo’s dick through his underwear, nose nuzzling into the bottom of Kuroo’s belly. It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to get Kuroo hard with this, and when he does, he immediately lets up and climbs on top of Kuroo, sitting on his stomach and leaving Kuroo’s dick untouched.

Kuroo pouts at him, and Kenma responds with his toothiest grin. It’s not even close to being as wide as Kuroo’s characteristic sneer, but it’s alive, excited in a way that Kenma is only willing to do in front of Kuroo. Kenma leans forward, kissing him gently at first, then licking into his mouth in the way that he absolutely knows snatches Kuroo’s breath and patience away.

Kuroo moans into Kenma’s mouth as Kenma’s prodding with his tongue somehow manages to coax Kuroo into tilting his head back. Kenma’s hands are still clenched in the pillows around Kuroo’s head, but he’s already gotten Kuroo spread out under him, hands curling into Kenma’s shirt and arching desperately into their kiss.

Kenma pulls back, and Kuroo’s breathing about twice as hard as Kenma is, but Kenma’s not entirely unaffected either. He twitches his nose as he contemplates what to do next, but the contemplative look on his face is giving way to something much more hungry.

Kuroo likes that look. It means that if he plays his cards right he’ll get Kenma riled up for once. He tilts his head gently, exposing his neck just so slightly.

Whether it’s because he’s excited about the vibrator or because he’s just in the mood today, his boyfriend takes the bait beautifully, giving in with uncharacteristic vigor to nip at Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo grins, tilting his chin up a little further.

Kenma doesn’t let up after the first little bite. He kisses along the angle of Kuroo’s jaw, occasionally sucking and biting at the tender skin there. Kuroo’s moans and whimpers bubble out of him, but he keeps them quiet so he can hear the hungry, appreciative noises Kenma’s making.

He’s a little too quiet, though, because Kenma licks his way up the edge of his ear, then makes his way back down to the little spot between the back of Kuroo’s ear and his neck, where Kuroo is horribly sensitive, and sucks hard, tearing a groan out of Kuroo. Kenma hums proudly, then bites at the crook of his shoulder too, leaving another mark there.

He keeps at it, until there’s hickeys all along Kuroo’s neck, stinging ever so slightly but mostly just sending shivers down his spine as Kenma switches sides and goes through the motions again.

This time, however,  he shifts just a little so that his crotch is right over Kuroo’s own. He grinds down at the same moment he sucks hard at the spot behind Kuroo’s ear, and the shivers from his neck collide with the shudders from his groin and explode along his spine.

Kenma pushes himself up, looking very satisfied with the hearty groan he just got out of Kuroo. He sits back and tugs at Kuroo’s shirt, first just pushing it up so he can get to Kuroo’s nipples. He runs his thumbs over them slowly, letting them peak before pinching them between his fingers and tugging just a little.

He keeps his eyes fixed on Kuroo’s and rolls his hips gently into Kuroo’s. His eyes flutter shut for a moment, and he needs to take a breath to steady himself.

Kuroo grins. “You’re all fired up,” he teases.

Kenma cracks open an eye and pinches at Kuroo’s nipples, hard. Kuroo’s breath whistles through his teeth. “I guess I am,” Kenma murmurs. “How many times do you think you can come today?”

Kuroo’s heart stutters in his chest and his mouth opens without any sound left to form words with.

Kenma’s mouth twists into a cheeky smile. “Guess we’ll see,” he says, voice melting into the air as he bends down to press kisses to Kuroo’s chest and along his sides, fingers tweaking his nipples as he goes. Kuroo mewls with each pinch, rolling his hips up into Kenma’s. Kenma is gasping now too, twitching against Kuroo with every other roll.

 “Shit,” he murmurs. Usually, at this point, he’d slide down to mouth at Kuroo’s hipbones for a stretch, but now he’s just frowning at Kuroo angrily. “I want to try it out.”

Kuroo chuckles. “Well, go on then,” he says. “You’re really into it, huh?”

Kenma groans, slumping on top of Kuroo in a way that isn’t very sexy, but which tugs right at Kuroo’s heart. He rubs at Kenma’s back. Kenma glares at him halfheartedly. “I’m really into it,” Kenma admits. Kuroo’s heart flutters as though he’s just seen a unicorn.

They tug off Kuroo’s shirt and pants, finally letting his cock spring free. Kenma only takes his pants off, licking his lips expectantly. Kuroo grabs the lube from the nightstand and tosses it at Kenma.

Kenma squeezes it onto his fingers, and he takes deep breaths to calm himself as he rubs his fingers together to warm it. He slips one finger between Kuroo’s cheeks and rubs at the skin there. Kuroo’s body is already tense with anticipation, and Kenma watches him, sliding the finger up and down until Kuroo manages to relax.

He slips the finger in, pressing slowly but surely until it’s all the way in. Kuroo always covers his mouth at this point. It’s embarrassing enough without him moaning his heart out. Kenma tilts his head a little to watch him carefully as he thrusts into Kuroo, quickly this time.

Kuroo lets his eyes flutter closed as Kenma does his thing. Kenma slips a second finger in sooner than usual. “Good?” he asks.

Kuroo nods, hand clamping down on his mouth a little harder with the new stretch. Kenma tugs at his elbow politely, and Kuroo lets his hand drop, just in time for Kenma to press his fingers against his prostate and wrench a shuddering cry out of Kuroo as his lower half lights up with pleasure.

Kenma smiles, rubbing at his prostate a few more times before starting to scissor his fingers. Kuroo might be drooling at this point, legs open wide, hips jerking into Kenma’s hand. “That’s probably enough,” Kenma says. “The vibrator isn’t as thick as I am.”

“Huh?” Kuroo says, because his brain feels as mushy as his quivering legs right now. “Oh. Yeah, sure, go for it.”

Kenma nods and lubes up the vibrator. He pauses, then switches it on to the lowest setting, testing it against the back of his hand. He presses it gently to Kuroo’s rim. It radiates sensation along the sensitive skin there, and Kuroo groans, head falling back. Kenma’s motions are hesitant, but he seems to see that Kuroo feels good, so he presses it all the way in.

“Good?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Kuroo breaths. It is good. Not as full as with Kenma’s cock, and the feeling of a vibrator in his ass is even weirder than fingers or a dick, but it’s a good weird.

Kenma tilts it just a little to press it to his prostate and Kuroo arches with a groan that feels like it was wrenched of him, dragging along all his nerves as it went. The pleasure flares up and rages along his skin, pulsating through his dick.

After a moment he gets used to the sensation and catches his breath, but he’s still shivering with it even as he manages to crack his eyes open at Kenma, who’s watching him with wide eyes and a mouth that’s ever so slightly cracked open. He circles the vibrator slowly around Kuroo’s prostate, and Kuroo’s hands fly to the covers to have something to hold on to. “Shit, shit, _fuck_ ,” he hisses.

“More?” Kenma croaks, when Kuroo’s harsh breathing settles down again.

“Y-yeah,” Kuroo manages, voice quivering.

Kenma flicks it up to a higher setting, and pleasure shoots up Kuroo’s chest as he gasps, unable to force out the moan that catches in his lungs. “Oh, shit, Kenma, _Kenma_ ,” he wheezes.

Kenma’s eyes are glassy, but he’s still focused on Kuroo like he’s the most incredible sight Kenma has ever seen. Kuroo only manages to meet his eyes for a moment before he arches into the pillows again, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck, Kenma.” His dick is straining, but even though the pleasure consumes him, he’s not quite close enough to come without being touched.

“More?” Kenma asks again, like he’s sure Kuroo will refuse.

Kuroo nods desperately. He’s on fire, but he wants to see if he can come like this, untouched.

The vibrator clicks up another setting and _holy fuck how there are two more even higher than this_. Kuroo can’t imagine being able to go higher than this. He feels like he’s been ignited from the inside. He twists uncontrollably, legs curling in and then uncurling, unable to find a steady foothold.

He can’t even feel his knuckles anymore with how hard he clenches at the sheets. “Kenma, Kenma _please_ ,” he gasps, though he’s not sure what he’s asking for, he just needs to come, he’s burning up but he’s not there yet.

“What do you want?” Kenma asks, and Kuroo can’t tell but he thinks his voice might be shaking. “Should I touch you?”

Kuroo shakes his head. He wants to come from this, he’s _so close,_ he just… “One more,” he whimpers. “Higher.”

Kenma hesitates, but Kuroo’s too far out of it to see what face he’s making. His mouth has dropped open but he can’t make a sound. His hips are thrusting into nothing and he twists desperately, chasing his orgasm. It’s all he can think about anymore, the only thought that’s blazed into his whole body.

He feels Kenma lay down beside him and take one nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. The whimpers Kuroo lets out are inhuman.

He doesn’t even hear the click this time, just feels the buzzing speed up, snapping him over the edge like a whip. He screams so hard he might have just lost his voice, his orgasm hitting him like an earthquake, shaking him and whiting out his vision.

He can only imagine how he must look, but somehow Kenma still has the piece of mind to turn off the vibrator before the stimulation gets painful and slide it out as he’s still riding out his high, keening and twitching as his cock spills all over him.

The first coherent thought he has is that Kenma is washing him with a washcloth. He might have passed out for a few moments. His body feels like it’s still vibrating. “Fuck,” he croaks. “Did you… did you wanna…?”

“I already did,” Kenma murmurs. “I already changed.”

“Oh,” Kuroo whispers, then, “ _oh._ ” He’s never managed to get Kenma to come in his pants before, though Kenma has managed to do it to him multiple times. “Good, then?”

Kenma hums. He takes the cloth back into the bathroom and then comes back. He crawls on top of Kuroo, hugging his chest. “Thank you.”

“Well, it was a stellar orgasm,” Kuroo mutters. He knows that Kenma is thanking him for a lot of things, and the vibrator idea is the least of them, but still. “Not exactly a sacrifice for me.”

“I know. But thank you anyway,” Kenma mutters. “I love you.”

Kuroo snuggles a little closer. “I love you too,” he says, pressing a kiss to Kenma’s nose.

He’s definitely hoarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or talk to me on [Tumblr](http://dgalerab.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
